The Wonderful World of Bishonen Hunting!
by Silverdust
Summary: rated PG13 for language and some mild shonen-ai=40 crazed girls chase several G-Boys in a crazed frenzy!


font size=16bThe Wonderful World of Bishonen Hunting! font size=14by your favorite cherry blossom, SilverDust!/b  
  
font size=12Disclaimer: Nope, I do NOT own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. And the song "YMCA" and "What's My Age Again?" belong to the groups The Village People and Blink 182.  
  
The two boys walked down the hall, talking to each other.  
Duo: I really need to work on these flabby abs!  
Heero: Hn.  
The two pilots enter the kitchen to see Quatre.  
Duo: Hey, Quatre! You should come with us to the YMCA! Work out for awhile!  
Quatre: No, I'll just stay home.  
Duo: C'mon! You're so pale! And you'll get more admirers!  
Quatre: No, Duo, that's okay.  
Duo: I guess I need to persuade you then, ne?  
Duo pulls out a rather large boombox and presses the PLAY button. Funky seventies music starts to play.  
"It's great to be at the YMCA! You know it's fun to be at the YMCA-A!"  
Duo grabs Heero and drags him onto a table with him. Duo and Heero start to make the letters YMCA with their arms everytime the singers say "YMCA".  
Duo and Heero: YMCA!  
Boombox: You know it's great at the!  
Duo and Heero: YMCA!  
Quatre: Alright! ALRIGHT! I'll GO for God's sake! Just turn off that damn music!  
Duo laughs and turns off the tape.  
Duo: Works EVERY time! *turns to reader* NOW you know how he's been able to keep that figure for years!  
Quatre: HEY!  
Duo smiles innocently and follows the two boys to the car.  
  
Later that day...  
  
The three young pilots walked into the shower room of the building, each one heavy with prespiration. Quatre looked like a tomatoe.  
Duo: Dang, Quatre! How long did you lift those weights?!  
Quatre tries to raise his arms but can't. Quatre shrugs, grunting.  
Duo: Well, it looks like all of us need a shower! *points to the different stalls*  
Heero and Quatre walk into their seperate stalls while Duo grabs a small, damp towel near the sink.  
Heero took off his shorts and started the water.  
SNAP!  
Heero: Itai!   
Heero glared at the grinning Duo holding the wrapped up towel. Heero rubbed his bum, which was now red from Duo slapping it with the towel.  
Heero: Duo, omae o korosu!  
Duo: EEP! *runs into his stall*  
The other two boys undressed and started to shower.  
  
Outside the YMCA...  
  
Ayana: You do have the device, don't you, SilverDust?  
SilverDust: Yes! I stole it from Relena's mansion last night! Sheesh! I've told you ten times already!  
Ayana: I was just making sure!  
Optomistic One: Ssssshh! If they hear us we're never gonna get a peek!  
SilverDust: Ryoko! Stop giggling!  
Ryoko: I *giggle* can't *giggle* help *giggle* it!  
SilverDust and co: *sweatdrop*  
SilverDust: And you girls! Try to hide in the bushes more!  
FiftyG-BoyFans: HAI!  
SilverDust: *sigh* Did we REALLY have to bring them?!  
Optomistic One: Yes, they each gave us $50!  
Ayana: And I'll finally be able to buy another chibi-Quatre doll!  
Ryoko: You already have 38 of those things!  
Ayana: So?  
Everyone minus Ayana: *facefault*  
SilverDust: Okay, since I stole this tracker from Relena, Heero is located inside! ^.^  
RandomHeeroFan: HEERO IS MINE!  
SilverDust: Hee-chan is MINE! *shoots the randomheerofan with Chibi-Tizer 3000*  
RandomHeeroFan: AHHH! *shrinks down to a chibiness which is half an inch*  
SilverDust: And THAT is what anyone else will get if you try to touch my Hee-chan! *heero fans run away*  
SilverDust: Muhahaha!  
Ryoko: What level did you have that thing on?!  
SilverDust: 70, and I'll do it to anyone who tries to take MY Hee-chan!  
Everyone minus SilverDust: *sweatdrop*  
Optomistic One: You know, SilverDust, Heero really isn't yours-  
SilverDust: Do you wanna ride a grasshopper to work everyday for the rest of your life?!  
Optomistic One: I mean Heero IS yours, SilverDust!!!  
SilverDust: Alright, now that we have THAT cleared up, the micro-chip that Relena inserted into Heero is located inside the YMCA *gasp* *eyes light up* SHOWER ROOM!  
Ryoko: When did Relena, of ALL people, insert a micro-chip into Heero?!  
SilverDust: Remember that time when they danced together? Well, that's when she got it on him. How she did it? I have NO clue.  
Ayana: What an interesting concept.  
Optomistic One: Indeed.  
SilverDust: I absolutely LOVE Bishonen hunting! *smiles with glee*  
SilverDust: Now, all you other Duo and Quatre fans WILL obey my orders! Number one: Hee-chan is MINE! Number two: Hee-chan is MINE! Number three: Hee-chan is -  
Ryoko: SilverDust, are ALL your rules Hee-chan is yours?  
SilverDust: Hai!  
Everyone minus SilverDust: *facefault*  
SilverDust: Bishonen hunting we GO!  
SiverDust and company, plus 35 Duo and Quatre fans rush into the YMCA.  
  
In the shower room....  
  
Duo walks out of his stall with a towel on.  
Duo: THAT was refreshing!  
Quatre walks out of his stall with towel on, also.  
Quatre: Yeah! I'm not red anymore!  
Heero walks out of his stall, towel on.  
Heero: Hn.  
Suddenly..../font  
font size=18bBANG!/b/font  
font size=12Duo: What the hell?!/font  
font size=18bBANG!/b/font  
font size=12Heero: Shimatta! It's those damn posse of girls again!/font  
fotn size=18bBANG!/b/font  
font size=12Quatre: AHHH! THE DOOR'S BREAKING DOWN!  
Forty hormone crazed, teenager girls fall into the room.  
SilverDust: *hearts appear in eyes* HEE-CHAN!  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
ObsessedQuatreFan: QUATRE! MY LOVE, I'VE FOUND YOU!  
Quatre: AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
ObsessedDuoFan: DUO-KUN! SHOW ME THE REAL SHINGAMI!  
Duo: AHHHH! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!  
The three boys run out the back door as 10 Duo and Quatre fans jump on them, ripping off all three towels.   
ObsessedDuoFan: *takes towel and squeezes it* *drinks the water dripping from it* Now he's IN me!  
Duo: O.O  
Quatre: RUN!  
The three nude boys run onto the sidewalk, 40 fans chasing them.  
Suddenly.....music starts to ring throuhout the air.  
Duo: Oh, c'mon! This is WAY predictable!  
SilverDust: Predictable, yes.....but funny? Hell, yeah!  
Duo: *sigh*  
The camera backs away showing all three boys running nude in the front.  
iI took her out, it was a Friday night,  
I wore cologne, to get the feeling right,/i  
The boys continue to run down the street as heads turn at their nudity. Quatre was a full three shades of red, and was trying to cover himself while running. But, unfortunately for him, (but fortunate for any Heero, Duo, or Quatre fan!) running from 40 psychotic, chaotic, and crazed girls and trying to hide your nudity at the same time is VERY hard to do.  
iWe started makin out, and she took off my pants,  
but then I turned on the TV,/i  
Duo: I remember that happened one night....Heero was trying to get some, but Survivor was on!  
Heero: *gives Yuy Glare of Death™ to Duo*  
Duo: *smiles innocently*  
iAnd that's about the time she walked away from me,/i  
Unexpectedly, the 10 of the 40 crazed girls pull out water guns filled with ice cold water and point it at the boys.  
iNobody likes you when you're thwenty-three,/i  
Duo: Oh shit....  
iAnd are still amused by TV shows,/i  
The 10 girls start to spray the boys from behind. Five of the girls had managed to hit a little below enemy lines....if you catch my drift. ^v^  
Duo: OH, FUCK, THAT'S COLD!  
iWhat the hell is ADD?/i  
Quatre shivered as he tried to dodge the girls attack as they laughed at his pitiful attempts to cover himself and pick up speed at the same time.  
iMy friends say I should act my age,/i  
RandomHeeroFanInTheStreets: LOOK, IT'S HEERO! COME HERE, HEERO!  
SilverDust: bMY/b HEE-CHAN! *makes Xena battle cries* AIEAIEAIEAIE!  
RandomHeeroFanInTheStreets screams as a savage SilverDust lands on her.  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
SilverDust: DIE! *shoots randomheerofaninthestreets with Chibi-Tizer 300*  
RandomHeeroFanInTheStreets: AAAAAaaaahhhhaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
The randomheerofaninthestreets shrinks down to a centimeter.  
SilverDust: Knob 576! Gotta love it! *laughs evily*  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
Duo: *gets sprayed in butt by ObsessedDuoFan* ACK! C-COLD!  
Quatre: Look! There's bushes up ahead!  
Heero: *throws a ObsessedHeeroFan off him* Hn.  
SilverDust: MY HEE-CHAN! *shoots ObsessedHeeroFan with Chibi-Tizer 300*  
ObsessedHeeroFan: *shrinks down rapidly and disappears with a small pop!*  
Duo: Hide in the bushes!  
Heero and Quatre nod as they follow Duo into the bushes.  
iThen later on, on the drive home,/i  
Quatre,Heero, and Duo: *sighs with relief in bushes*  
Latiki: Quatre-kun! Oooh! Quatre!  
Quatre: *looks at the girl behind him, crouching in the bushes*  
Latiki: *smiles innocently and waves*  
iI called her mom, from a payphone,/i  
Latoya: Mmm! Mmm! Mmm! Duo, honey, you got a nice ass!  
Duo: *looks at girl up in trees*  
Latiki: *glomps onto Quatre from behind*  
Quatre: AAAHHHH!  
Latoya: *jumps onto Duo*  
Duo: AHH! GET OFF!  
iI said I was the cops,/i  
Latoya: I thought you liked me, Duo-kun!  
Duo: NO! *pushes Latoya off him*  
Quatre leaps up, running around.  
Quatre: GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF!  
Heero grabs Latiki off from Quatre's back and looks her straight in the eye.  
Heero: Omae o korosu.  
Latiki: *grins sheepishly*  
iAnd your husband's in jail,/i  
RandomDuoFan and RandomQuatreFan: THERE THEY ARE!  
Duo: Kuso!  
Heero: Shimatta!  
Quatre: Over there!  
Quatre starts to run to a clearing as Heero and Duo follow. Latiki and Latoya start to chase after them.  
The three boys run into the clearing to see 5 guys playing basketball.  
Duo: Going by the music video, eh?  
SilverDust: *from edge of court* YEP!  
Duo: *sighs*  
iThis state looks down on sodomy,/i  
Duo grabs the ball from one of the five players and passes to Heero. Heero catches it and slams dunk the ball.   
Quatre: Stop screwing around! *points to swarm of girls led by a ranting white-haired, maroon-eyed girl screaming "bMY/b HEE-CHAN!" and shooting ominous people with a strange gun*  
Duo, Heero, and Quatre: *sweatdrop*  
Quatre, Duo, and Heero run out of the court, the girls screaming at them.  
iAnd that's about the time that bitch hung up on me,/i  
Suddenly, turning a corner, the three boys stop and look at their surroundings. Hundreds of teenagers swarmed the corner holding posters that read "N*SYNC 4EVER!" "PAPA ROACH!" "NICK CARTER IS HOT!" "INCUBUS!" and "KORN RULES!"   
iNobody likes you when you're 23,/i  
(up inside building which the teenagers are gathered around)   
Carson: Well, it seems number five today is P.O-oh oh oh! It seems we got some Blink 182 fans outside! *camera focuses on the three nude gundam pilots running down the sidewalk, pushing people away as they are followed by 40 screaming girls*  
iand are still amused by prank phone calls,/i  
Carson: One of them seems to be a girl. Well, that's strange!  
Bobby The Cameraman: Carson, you dumbass! All three of them are naked and you can't even tell their gender?!  
iWhat the hell is call ID?/i  
Carson: Wh-o-oops! My bad!  
Bobby The Cameraman and everyone in audience: *facefault*  
iMy friends say I should act my age,/i  
(back to the boys)  
Quatre: Okay, who just pinched my ass?!  
Duo: Let GO! *pulls braid away from a screaming N*Sync fan*  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
Heero: *looks at guy with blonde hair* Look, I don't CARE if you like Eminem or not. Let me through.  
EminemWannabe: Naw, ya see, I'M the REAL Slim Shady! And YOU are just some streaking punk! You grimey Blink 182 wannabe!  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
Heero: *Yuy Glare of Death™*  
EminemWannabe: You wanna peice of me, you mother f [BEEP] er! (It IS on TV, ya know)  
iAnd that's about the time she walked away from me,/i  
(back inside the building)  
Carson: WHOA! It looks like one of the Blink fans has started to beat an Eminem fan with one of his own signs! *pause* *winces* Ah, damn! The Blink fan has gone and busted the guys hairgel! (And let me tell ya, NEVER do that to an Eminem wannabe! It reveals the true sniveling idiot inside! I LUV Eminem, but, I will NOT put up with those stupid idiots who dress like him and say "I'm the REAL slim shady!" ALL THE FRIGGIN TIME! *starts to huff and puff in anger* *Fred Durst pic suddenly appears in front of face* FREDDY! *glomps onto pic, huge smile on face*)  
iNobody likes you when you're 23,/i  
(back with the boys)  
Duo: *looks down at the babbling moron now plastered on the ground thanks to Heero* A lesson learned: NEVER piss Heero off.  
EminemWannabe: M-M-Mommy?  
Duo: *shakes head* The pitiful, pitiful fool...  
iAnd you still act like you're in freshman year,/i  
Quatre: Hurry up! They've gotten past the N*Sync crowd and are almost past the Backstreet crowd!   
Heero: *nods head*  
iWhat the hell is wrong with me?/i  
The three boys run out of the crowd and round a corner.   
iMy friends say I should act my age,/i  
Mysterious Voice: Hee-chan, I've found you!  
Could it be?! Is it-?! No! It can't be! It is!  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
SilverDust: *rounds corner* Who DARES tries to take MY Hee-chan?!  
Voice: What do you mean YOUR Hee-chan?!  
What's my age again?  
The mysterious voice walks from out of the shadows revealing *gasp!* the horror known only as *dramatic pause* Relena PeaceCraft! (DUN DUN DUN!)  
The two girls stand still and glare at each other. Time stops. Suddenly, the three boys find themselves standing at the front of the OK Corral. They look down the street to see the two girls still staring at each other.   
SilverDust: I thought Usagi got rid of you.  
Relena: I know you're smarter than that. Usagi NEVER does anything right!  
POP!  
*Minako appears*  
Minako: I KNEW it was too good to be true!  
POP!  
*Minako disappears*  
Duo: What the fuck?   
Quatre: H-how.....?  
Relena: Heero is MINE!  
SilverDust: We'll just see about THAT!  
SilverDust takes out the infamous Chibi-Tizer 3000 while Relena takes out a 44. The two Heero lovers eyes meet. Dramatic western music rings throughout the air. Both girls eyes narrow.   
The three boys sat down with bags of popcorn, munching away.  
Duo: I place $50 on SilverDust.  
Quatre: I don't know...Relena usually doesn't act this smart. It seems like she's been ready and waiting for this to occur.  
Heero: Relena, I like Duo. Deal with it.  
Heero: *pinches Duo's ass*  
Duo: Not in public!  
Relena: I know you're just saying that to test me! I won't fail, Heero!  
Heero: Relena, omae o korosu.  
SilverDust: Sorry, Heero. This time it'll be me killing Relena. But, hopefully, Relena isn't related to Kenny from South Park. *pauses* *thinks* Wait, it'd be better if she WAS related to Kenny because then she would die in every episode! Yeah!  
Duo: What about the Christmas episode?  
SilverDust: *snaps fingers* Damn it!  
Relena: Enough talk. Let's get down to buisness.  
The two girls narrow their eyes (I know we already had them narrowed but who cares?!). SilverDust shot at Relena. Relena dodged and jumped to the right. Relena shot, missed. Shot, missed again. Relena shot multiple times. Each time she missed.  
Relena: What's wrong with this thing?! I'm pointing right at you and the damn thing won't work!  
SilverDust: *pulls out chart and lazer pen* *ponits to chart with pen* Number 1: All Relena can shoot is roses. Number Two: Since Relena is a supposed pacifist, she cannot shoot anyone for some unusual reason. Number Three: Even if she wasn't a pacifist, Relena has had TONS of times to kill people, and has not. In fact, if I do recall, Relena had chances to kill people as many times as Heero has had the chance to kill Relena!  
Heero: I regret not pulling the dang trigger or blowing up the damn bomb every day.  
Duo: I feel your pain.  
Heero: *looks at Duo*  
Duo: *looks at Heero*  
Heero: *looks at Duo*  
Duo: *looks at Heero*  
Heero: *looks at Duo*  
Duo: *looks at Heero*  
Heero and Duo grab each other and liplock. Quatre backs away as they start to roll into the western bar.  
Quatre: Well, more popcorn for me! *grabs the others buckets of popcorn*  
Relena: I know you're testing me, Heero! I AM strong! I AM strong!  
SilverDust, seizing the moment, points the lazer pen in Relena's eye.  
Relena: ARGH! That hurt, you BITCH!  
SilverDust: *smiles* It did?! GREAT!  
Relena: *clutches eye*  
SilverDust puts the Chibi-Tizer on Maximum Level 700 and shoots at Relena.  
Relena: HEEEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
SilverDust watches as Relena disappears with a small pop!  
Suddenly, Heero and Duo stumble out of the bar, each holding bottles of Heinekin (The beer for Germans! *wink*) and waving them around.  
Duo: DING, DONG!  
Heero: THE WITCH IS DEAD!  
Quatre: Which old witch?  
Heero and Duo: THE WICKED WITCH!  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, and SilverDust: DING, DONG! THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!  
Suddenly, the four are walking down a brick road (which just happened to be yellow). SilverDust dressed in a blue and white checkered dress. Heero, Duo, and Quatre remained nude. Heero had peices of straw in his hair, Duo had an oil can on his head, and Quatre had fluffly neko ears attached to his head by a string. The four walk into the sunset, singing the merry song.  
*sound of needle being pulled across record*  
SilverDust: That wasn't supposed to happen! *looks at outfit* UGH! I look terrible in blue and white!  
Duo: *in sing-song voice* Oil is leaking down the sides of my head...  
Heero: This straw irritates my scalp.  
Quatre: These dang ears hurt the side of my head!  
Duo: *snaps string around Quatre's head*  
Quatre: Itai!  
SilverDust: 5,4,3,2....1.....  
Suddenly, all four appeared back at the corner they had come from.  
Latiki: *rounds corner* QUATRE-KUUUUN!  
Quatre: RUN, FOR GOD'S SAKE, RUN!  
SilverDust: *evil gleam in eye* *jumps onto Heero*  
Heero: BAKA! OMAE O KOROSU!  
SilverDust: *squeezes Heero tightly* OH, HEE-CHAN!  
And that's about the time that she broke up with me,  
An ObsessedHeeroFan jumps onto SilverDust, ripping her off of Heero's back.  
ObsessedHeeroFan: HEERO IS MINE, BAKA ONNA!  
SilverDust: *takes a closer look at ObsessedHeeroFan* *eyes widen with surprise* WUFEI?!  
iNo one should take themselves so seriously,/i  
Duo, Quatre, and Heero, who were ignoring the converstaion, continued to run away as they saw the other girls round the corner.  
iWith many years ahead to fall in line,/i  
Wufei: Injustice, you dumb onna! Heero and I are MEANT for each other!  
SilverDust: I didn't know you had such deep feelings for Heero...  
iWhy would you wish that on me?/i  
Wufei: Since the first time I saw that irreplaceable Japanese man I've had my heart set on making him mine! And no deranged onna shall steal that dream away from me!  
iI'll never wanna act my age,/i  
SilverDust: *eyes narrow* NO one calls me deranged! Take THIS! *shoots Wufei with Chibi-Tizer 3000*  
Wufei: ACK! *turns chibi*  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
SilverDust: Good thing I had it set on a normal level...Anyway, HEE-CHAN IS MINE! *smacks Chibi Wufei upside the head and runs after the three boys*  
iWhat's my age again?/i  
Chibi Wufei: *in cute chibi Wufei voice* KISAMA! *pulls out chibi katana and chases after SilverDust*  
iWhat's my age again?.../i  
The three boys were once again being chased, and since they had that rest, were able to run much quicker.  
Duo: I think we're loosing them!  
Quatre: Look! A harbor!  
The three boys stopped as they reached the end of a small dock.  
Optomistic One: I TOLD you we'd easily get there with these rocket-powered roller skates! *points to device on her feet. The device is also on the other 39 girls' feet.*  
Duo: Oh shit...  
Quatre: I guess we gotta swim for it... *looks down at water*   
Heero: We can use that. *points to jetski tied to dock*  
Duo: I don't think all three of us can fit on that thing.  
Heero: You and Quatre can ride. I can swim.  
Duo: But you'll never be able to keep up!  
Heero: I am the Perfect Soldier. I can do this.  
Duo: My hero! *kisses Heero on the cheek*  
SilverDust: *at dock* NO, MY HEERO!  
The two boys look at each other passionately.  
Heero: Duo, I can keep up.  
Duo: You better not be lying. I don't trust that SilverDust.  
SilverDust: *at dock* I HEARD that!  
Heero: Go.  
Duo: *nods*  
Duo and Quatre board the jetski and speed off.  
  
Ten minutes later...  
  
Duo: *sob* Heero, you liar! *sob* You said you could keep up!  
Quatre: Heero was a good person. I knew him well. He shall be remembered.  
Duo: Heero.....  
Duo looks behind to see a shark fin following.  
Duo: AAAAHHHHH! IT'S JAWS!  
Quatre: Jaws? What's Jaws?  
Duo: Why am I the only one who's orriented with famous American movies?!  
Quatre: Maybe it's because of the fact that you're American?  
Duo: Oh, yeah.  
Quatre: *sighs*  
Duo: Anyway.....AAAAHHHH! IT'S A SHARK!  
Quatre: SHARK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE?!  
Duo: YOU DIDN'T ASK!  
Quatre: YES I DID!  
Duo: Oops...  
POP!  
*Britney Spears appears*  
Britney: I did it again!   
*Britney Spears explodes*  
Duo: AAAAHHHHHH!  
Quatre:AAAAHHHHH!  
Duo: Oh my God! That is the scariest creature I've ever seen!  
Quatre: Oh NO! We're out of the gas!  
Duo: Oh FUCK! The shark is still following us!  
Quatre: I never thought I'd die alone...  
Duo: You're not.  
Quatre: Oh. Sorry, too much Blink 182 for me today.  
Duo: I agree.  
Suddenly, the jetski stops.  
Duo: Well, Quatre pal, I'm sorry it had to end this way.  
Quatre: I'm REALLY sorry! I mean, C'MON! I didn't imagine dying after being chased nude through the streets by 40 teenage girls, end up escaping on a jetski, run out of gas, and being eaten by a shark!!!  
Duo: I never got to tell Heero how much I.....how much I.....  
Voice: Tell me what?  
Duo: *eyes widen* *looks down at side of boat* HEERO?!  
Heero: Baka! I told you I'd be able to keep up. *points to the leashed shark*  
Duo and Quatre: O.O  
Duo: Heero, I'm so glad you're alive! *jumps off jetski and glomps onto Heero*  
A small grin appears on Heero's face as he wraps his arm around Duo. Suddenly...  
SilverDust: BISHONEN AHOY!  
A large ship emerges from behind the jetski. At the bow of the ship was a SilverDust holding a spyglass and dressed in a sailor suit.   
SilverDust: AAA! KODAK MOMENT! *snaps picture of Heero and Duo hugging in the water*  
Heero: Omae o korosu!  
SilverDust: Not quite yet! *turns to stern* RELEASE THE NETS!  
Heero, Duo, and Quatre: Nets?  
A large net flings from the side of the ship, entangling the three boys inside.   
SilverDust: PULL 'EM IN!  
The large net was pulled up, holding inside it was the three boys.  
SilverDust: (sorry, I can't help this! ^.^) Gotta catch 'em all!  
Gay Pokemon Singers: Gotta catch 'em all! Gotta catch 'em all!   
SilverDust: DIE! *shoots gay pokemon singers with Chibi-Tizer 3000*  
Gay Pokemon Singers: ACK! *explode*  
SilverDust: Whoops! I didn't know this thing could do that!  
Quatre: LET US GO!  
Heero: Baka, get off me!  
Duo: I can't move!  
Suddenly...  
Voice: Baka onna! Heero is MINE!  
SilverDust: Nani?  
Bright lights flash and a Chibi Wufei with a red cape and a chibi katana appears on top of the ship.  
Chibi Wufei: In the name of love and justice! A pretty soldier in a chinese suit! I am Wufei! And in the name of justice, I shall punish you! *makes Sailor Moon movements*  
SilverDust: Okay.....I think you've been out in the sun too long.  
Chibi Wufei: Baka Onna! I shall defeat you!  
SilverDust: Stop calling me baka onna. If you must call me a name call me Trowa. Trowa Barton.  
Chibi Wufei, Quatre, Duo, Heero, and the 40 fan girls: NANI?!  
SilverDust: Whoops! Gomen! Wrong line!  
Chibi Wufei: Baka onna!  
SilverDust: Stop calling me that!  
Chibi Wufei: Baka onna! Baka onna! Baka onna! NYA! *sticks out tongue*  
SilverDust: Omae o korosu!  
Chibi Wufei: Ha HA! *jumps off top of ship and onto net*  
SilverDust: You wouldn't dare!  
Chibi Wufei: I dare!  
SilverDust: *sweatdrop*  
Chibi Wufei: Heero, my love! Come with me, to ze casba!  
Heero: No.  
Chibi Wufei: There is no need for hesitation, my sweet, sweet Heero-kun! You can leave that baka Duo and run away with me! We shall live a happy life, I guarantee it!  
Heero: No.   
Chibi Wufei: I know you are playing hard to get! Here, let me realease you from this weak baka onna's trap!  
SilverDust: HEY!  
Chibi Wufei: *slices the net open with his katana*  
Quatre, Heero, and Duo fall into the ocean. A strange noise is heard, like a strong humming.  
Duo: What is it now?!  
A small helicopter appears and flies right above the three boys.  
Voice From Helicopter: CLIMB UP!  
A large rope ladder emerges from the ladder, the first step bonking Duo on the head.  
Duo: ITAI! *rubs head*  
Quatre: TROWA-KUN!  
Trowa: HURRY!  
The three boys nod and make their way into the helicopter.  
SilverDust: Well.....it was fun while it lasted. *to other girls* LET'S GO HOME!  
40 girls: HAI!  
(inside the helicopter)  
Trowa: *looks at the three* *coughs*  
Heero: Our clothes are back at the YMCA. Wait, I take that back. They probably took them.  
Trowa: When we get home you guys can change.  
Quatre: *in Trowa's lap* Actually, it's you, Trowa, that needs to change. *rubs his finger on Trowa's chest*  
Trowa: *smiles*  
The helicopter flies into the sunset, creating a perfect ending. But, wait. What happened to Chibi Wufei?  
Chibi Wufei: PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT A DOLL! KISAMA!  
Ayana: But you're so CUTE! *squeezes chibi Wufei*  
Chibi Wufei: INJUSTICE!  
  
The End! ^-^  
  
Ah, yes! Another fanfic in the pocket! Please email me for comments or questions! Who knows? Maybe Chibi Wufei, defender of love and justice, will have more adventures! Muhahahaha!   
Chibi Wufei: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*continues to laugh evily* 


End file.
